dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azure Saga
The Azure Saga (未来の佐賀の後) (also known as the Azure Arc) is the introductory arc of Dragon Ball SF. The story acts as sequel to Dragon Ball GT and take place after Goku's departure with Shenron and the Dragon Balls for training in the Divine Realm. The fan manga chapters are currently being worked and released on Deviantartand TheOtaku by Nikon23, himself. Volume 1 - A New Challenge! Summary: Following the aftermath of Shadow Dragons, Goku and Shenron leave Earth with the Dragon Balls and travel to the Divine Realm. After regaining his adult body and meeting a prodigy Grand Supreme Kai named Azure, a new story begins. 'Chapter 1 - Prologue! The Story Continues!' This chapter details events from the past before starting the sotry seen in Dragon Ball SF. Arround Age 550, Planet Sadala was destoryed by a internal conflict between the Saiyans. After the Saiyans use a spaceship to they crash land on Planet Planet and start a war against the Tuffles. After King Vegeta II's death, Prince Vegeta III takes over command of the Saiyans. For awhile the Tuffle put up a fight until a Full Moon occurs cuasing the Saiyans to transform into Great Apes and over power the Tuffles and winning the war. The Planet is renamed Planet Vegeta. In Age 731, The Saiyans are annexed by King Cold into his Galactic army, the Cold Force. King Vegeta marries his Queen. While under King Cold's control, King Vegeta kept power over the Saiyans as the Kign of Saiyans. In Age 732, King Cold retires and Frieza takes over in his position, resulting in the Cold Force being renamed to the Frieza Force and King Vegeta's son, Prince Vegeta IV is born. After learning of Broly's power, King Vegeta has Paragus' son, Broly banished to Planet Vampa. In Age 737, Bardock and Gine secretly send Goku off on the opposite side of the planet so Frieza's ship can't see him escaping in an unauthorized departure to Earth.Gine informs Raditz of Kakarot's departure to Earth which he mistakenly assumes to be a Saiyan Army authorized mission to invade Earth. Just prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta launches an assault on Frieza's spaceship, but ends up being murdered by Frieza. Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, killing most of the Saiyans including Bardock, Gine, Leek, and Taro in the process. Salza and Neiz who are on Cooler's Spaceship see Goku's spacepod fleeing from Planet Vegeta as Frieza's destroying it. Frieza's older brother Cooler orders them to not interfere and let it go as its his brothers burden and not his. The Galactic King assigns the Galactic Patrolman known as Jaco to travel to Earth and try to prevent Goku, the approaching Saiyan from destroying it. The Events of the Jaco the Galacric Patrolman occur and lead to the start of Dragon Ball. On May 7th, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha all compete into the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai and Goku comes in second place to Jackie Chun. During another search for the Dragon Balls, Goku fights agaisnt the Red Ribbon Army. After defeating the Red Ribbon Army and meeting Fortune Teller Baba, Upa's father is revived using the Dragon Balls and Goku and the other continue their training until the next Tenkaichi Budokai. 3 Years later, Goku and the others compete in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai and Goku comes in second place to Tien Shinhan. Shortly After Krillin, Goku faces King Piccolo and his Demon Clan. After Defeating Tambourine, Goku is nearly killed in a fight.After gaining the sacred water from Korin, Goku become strong enough to defeat King Piccolo and save the world. For the following three year, Goku trains with Kami and Mr. Popo after the Dragon Balls are restored. During the 32rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku fights and defeats Piccolo and becomes a World Champion. After the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, he and Chi-Chi get married and Dragon Ball comes to a end. During Dragon Ball Z, Goku learns that he is a Saiyan and later fights against the Saiyans along with the Z Fighters on Earth after being revived by the Dragon Ball from his death during the fight against his brother, Raditz. After the fight with Vegeta, the fight is later continued on Namek for the Namekian Dragon Balls. While on Namek in Age 762, Goku helps defeats the Ginyu Force and later fights agaisnt Frieza, After a Spirit Bomb and Kaio-kenfails at stopping Frieza, Goku eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan during the fight and evnetually defeats Frieza and escape PlanetNamek's destruction aboard a Ginyu Force spaceship to Planet Yardat. During Age 764,Future Trunks comes to present timeline and kills Frieza's subordinates, Frieza and King Cold.Goku comes back to Earth. Trunks gives Goku the Heart Medicine to cure his eventual Heart virus. Between Age 764 and Age 767, During prepation to fight against the Androids, Goku and the Z Fighters a caught in a battle against Frieza's older brother, Cooler and the Armored Squadatron On Earth and are all defeated. 3 years later in Age 767, Goku and the Z Fighters fight against the Androids and later against Cell after he absorbs both Android 17 and Android 18 and reach his perfect form. After Goku sacrfice his life in a attempt to save Earth, Gohan manages to defeat Cell and save the World in his father's place. Sometime afterwards, Gohan and the other compete in a another Tournament and later fight against Bojack and his Galaxy Soilders and save the Earth from another threat. While in the Other World, Goku compete in a Other World Tournament with othe deceased fighter in Universe 7 and makes it to the final match againsst Pikkon from the West Galaxy of Universe 7. Seven years later in Age 774, Goku returns to Earth to compete in the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai along with the Z Fighters and the scheme to revive on Majin Buu on Earth is revealed by the Supreme Kai, Shin and his attendant, Kibito. After the Earth is destroyed and later revived thanks to the Namekian Dragon Balls, Goku manages to defeat Kid Buu with a Super Spirit Bomb and save the Universe in the process. The events from Dragon Ball Z: The Wrath of the Dragon take place some months after the defeat of Kid Buu in Age 774. After Hoi is killed, Hirudegarn is eventually defeated by Goku and the Z Fighters. Two Years later In Age 776, Goku and the Z Fighters meets Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble and his wife, Gure and later fight Abo and Kado while attending Mr. Satan's banquet on Earth. 'Chapter 2 - A Grand Departure!' In Age 778, the Events of Dragon Ball Super takes starting with the God of Destruction Beerus Saga. After defeating Goku and the Z Fighters, The Dragon Balls are used to learn of the Super Saiyan God legend, and Goku later becomes a Super Saiyan God to fight against the God of Destruction on Earth. A year later in Age 779, Goku and Vegeta gain Super Saiyan Blue and later fight against Frieza who was revived using the Dragon Balls on Earth. After Time is rewind by Whis, Goku defeats Frieza and sends him back to Hell and save Earth. Later in Age 779, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Good Buu and Monka form Team Universe 7 against Hit, Cabba, Auta Magetta, Frost and Botamo who form Team, Universe 6 and compete in the Tournament of Destroyes on the Nameless Planet for awish from the Super Dragon Balls. After the Tournament of Destroyers, Goku and the Z Fighters venture to the Potaufeu and encounter Duplicate Vegeta and defeat and manage to save Vegeta in the process also. Later in Age 779, After Future Trunks return from his timeline, the learn of Goku Black and later fight him and Future Zamasu in his timeline. After the timeline is erased, Goku and the other return to their timeline as Future Trunks and Future Mai take off to another timeline to live in after the defeat of merged Zamasu. In Age 780, Goku joins Team Universe 7 along with Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi, Krllin,Android 18, Android 17 and Frieza to compete in the Tournament of Power against other Universe. During this Tournament, Goku manages to tap into Ultra Instinct but is unable to master to technique. Shortly afterwards, Goku and Vegeta later learn of Paragus and Broly now working with Frieza and later fight against the Legendary Super Saiyan on Earth eventually defeating him using the Fusion Dance technique as Gogeta. Much later, Goku and the Z Fighters all fight together against the Wizard, Moro after he escapes from prision and uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore his youth. In Age 784, The 28th Tenkaichi Budokai is held and Goku fights against the human reincarntion of Kid Buu, Uub. After match, Goku decides to train Uub and leaves the Tournament to train Uub. In Age 789, After training Uub, Goku is wished back into a Child by Emperor Pilaf and the Black Star Dragon Balls are scattered across the Universe. For 9 months, Goku, Trunks, Pan and Giru search for the Black Star Dragon Balls alogn with facing various threat within Universe 7 such as the Luud Cult and the Machine Mutants. After Baby manages to take over Vegeta's body along with most of everyone on Earth, the fights takes place on Planet New Vegeta due to the Black Star Dragon Balls being used once again. After reaching Super Saiyan 4, Goku manges to finally defeat Baby. After Earth is revived using the Namekian Dragon Balls, everyone is turned back to normal with the sacred water. A year later after the 30th Tenkaichi Budokai a portal between Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 is opened on Earth. After the deceased villians are defeated, the two Android 17's merge and create Super 17 and defeat the Z Fighters. Goku and Android 18 envetually manage to defeat Super 17 and save Earth. Shortly afterwards the Dragon Balls becomes the new threat to Earth. After the Shadow Dragons are release onto the Earth, Goku, Pan and Giru manage to defeat six of them, but they are outclassed bySyn Shenron. After the Z Fighters join in the final fight against the Shadow Dragon, Goku and Vegeta later use Fusion while as Super Saiyan 4 to create Gogeta as a Super Saiyan 4, however they are unable to win the fight due to the time of the fusion expiring in 10 minutes. After gathering power from the entire Universe, Goku forms a Universal Spirit Bomb and manages to defeat Omega Shenron and save the Earth and the Universe. With the Dragon Balls restored, Shenron grants a final wish that revive all of Earth's victims before Shenron and Goku's departure with the Dragon Balls. After Omega Shenron's defeat, Whis and Beerus learn of Goku's departure with Shenron to the Divine Realm. It is also revealed that he was monitoring the previous battles with Baby Vegeta and Super 17 as well. 'Chapter 3 - Journey to the Divine Planet!' During Goku's journey to the Divine Realm, it is revealed that Goku made a promise with Shenron to protect the Dragon Balls until they recover and turn back to normal. After Goku's adulthood body is restored after the merger, he soon meets Agon and learns of the Grand Supreme Kai, Azure (who is a rival/ally of Beerus). 'Chapter 4 - Azure's Test! Son Goku vs. Azure!' After Meeting Azure, Goku is allowed to test his current strength out against Azure. Goku began his battle with Azure as a Super Saiyan and slowly powered up over time in order to test the Grand Supreme Kai's abilities. As Azure is unphased by Goku's attacks in his Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, & Super Saiyan 3 forms, he did exert a minor effort to avoid Azure's powerful energy wave (called Divine Gun) while using Instant Transmission before he is outclassed by Azure's speed. Seeing no choice, Goku power up into a Super Saiyan 4 form and the fight continues. After finally causing minor damage to Azure, the fight is even until Azure transforms into his Berserk state and over power Goku's 10x Kamehameha with his True Divine Flash causing Goku to eventually pass out from exhaustion 'Chapter 5 - A Glimpse in the Future! ' As Goku undergoes his nature training in the Divine Realm, elsewhere in Universe 7 on Earth, the z fighters continue on with their normal lives along with Goten getting engaged to Valese. Elsewhere on the Sacred World of the Kais, Vegeta begin his training to restore his Saiyan Tail with Old Kai and Kibito-shin. 'Chapter 6 - Defenders of the Other World' In Order to deal with the problems in Hell, Grand Kai was granted permission from the Supreme Kais to personally train and appoint Piccolo and five other deceased warriors under King Yemma's command. 3 months later on March 24, Age 791, Goku has just completed his training with Agon and regained Super Saiyan God. Volume 2 - A New Goal! Summary After learning and using a Ancient technique Piccolo is resurrected, however another problem soon emerges. With the Black Star Dragon Balls still scattered across the universe, another merger is suggested. Earth's fate lies in the Hands of Vegeta. Chapters: 'Chapter 7 - A Unexpected Resurrection' After finally mastering his training, Goku becomes able to tap in his Goldy power and regain the Super Saiyan God transformation. After learning the methods of the Ryuu-ken from Agon, Goku is now ready to try out the technique. After transforming into a Super Saiyan God, Goku closes his eyes and then shouts "Ryuu-ken!" and instantly he transforms once more with the power of Shenron at his will. Goku resurrects Piccolo and the Black Star Dragon Balls shortly after become a threat to the Earth once more. With the Black Star Dragon Balls once again a threat to the Earth, Goku and Piccolo must come up with a plan to save everyone from destruction. 'Chapter 8 - Azure's Solution!' With the Black Star Dragon Balls still scatters across Universe 7, Azure order Agon to find all seven of the Dragon Balls in order to prevent another Shadow Dragon from being created. After learning of Vegeta's training , Azure send Agon to the Sacred world of the Kais to bring him to the Divine Realm. After learning of Piccolo's resurrection and the threat to Earth, Azure offers Vegeta to chance to save Earth if he agrees to merge with Ultimate Shenron and the Black Star Dragon Balls. Vegeta agrees to the merger in exchange for training. 'Chapter 9 - Ascension! Vegeta vs. Azure!' During his fight against Azure, Vegeta holds his own against the Grand Supreme Kai as a Super Saiyan 2. After Azure regains the upper hand in the fight, Vegeta is forced to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. After a few attacks as A Super Saiyan 4, Vegeta manages to keep up with Azure in the fight. After unleashing a final attack, this forces Azure to transform into his Divine Rosé form and overpower the attack completely. With Vegeta exhausted he surrenders to Azure. 'Chapter 10 - New Beginnings! Vegeta's Wish!' After learning the methods of the Ryuu-ken, Vegeta merges with Ultimate Shenron & the Black Star Dragon Balls. After regaining his God from his training in the Sacred world of the Kais, Vegeta can once again use Super Saiyan God. After turning Super Saiyan God, Vegeta tries out the Ryuu-ken and becomes successful when he transforms into a new form with Ultimate Shenron's power. Vegeta makes a wish to rejuvenated his family, friends and allies. 'Chapter 11 - Back to Earth! A Unexpected Break!' After learning from Dende about Goten & Valese's wedding, Goku, Vegeta & Piccolo are taken back to Earth for two weeks and reunite with their family and friends. Goku and Piccolo meets Gohan and Videl's son, as they spent time with Goku's family. Vegeta spends time with family in West City after informing them of his training in the Divine Realm. Elsewhere on Earth, Majuub travels to Kami's Lookout and is taken to King Yemma's Palace and allow to travel down Snake way to train with King Kai. 'Chapter 12 - Forward to the Future!' Goten and Valese's wedding took place on April 4, Age 791. After the Wedding Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta all return back to the Divine Realm and continue their training for the next several years. While Piccolo begin his training with Agon, Goku and Vegeta train with Azure. before their sparring match begins, Goku and Vegeta both transform into Super Saiyan Blue resulting in Azure transforming into Divine Rosé. a fight between the three soon takes place and the chapter ends before they all clash. 'Trivia' *The story of the multiverse seen in Dragon Ball SF acts as a sequel to the Dragon Ball GT anime and includes Dragon Ball Super within the same timeline. 'Gallery' Dragon Ball SF Volume 1 Cover.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 1- A New Challenge! Dragon Ball SF Volume 1 Page 49.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 1 - A New Challenge! (Back Cover) Dragon Ball SF Volume 2 Page 0.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 2 - A New Goal! Dragon_Ball_SF_Volume_2_Page_44.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 2 - A New Goal! (Back Cover) Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball Extended Universe (Nikon23) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball SF Sagas